The Subspace Story
by ROBBURNER2
Summary: The story behind the Subspace Emissary, with a few changes made to the plot.


Chapter One

I had always admired Mario. Heck, everybody does. He was the all-time famous hero, known throughout the land. There was not a single person who didn't know Mario. He had saved the land countless times from evil tyrantts and villains. I had always seen him on TV fighting in battles in huge arenas. Now, for the first time, I saw him with my own eyes.

It was my first time in the Stadium. The Stadium was a wonder itself, levitating off the ground and half a mile wide. The place was packed with masses of people, all anxious for the upcoming battle.

None were as anxious as me. I wore a Mario T-shirt and hat, holding a box of popcorn under my arm, a soda in my hand. I followed my dad up the arena aisle, pushing through waves people that kept coming. The noise from the crowd was deafening, my ears ready to burst. Finally, we made it to our seats, finding myself sitting next to a stranger. He saw me and grinned, waving his flag that had a pink puff ball on it.

"Who is that," I asked. I had never seen or heard of a pink puff ball before, the idea sounding silly and childish. "Who Kirby , here?" The man asked with a frown. "Why, he's the famous fighter of coarse, the best next to Mario. He's the one who Mario's versing after all." Puff ball versus all famous Mario. There would be no competion.

I nodded to the man and took a sip of my soda; the arena was hot up here. I was going to ask my dad about Kirby, but suddenly the commentator's voice rang out.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the annual fighting event, the event you've all been waiting for. Without further ado, I welcome you Kirby." A huge cheer broke out from the arena, the man next to me waving his arms and screaming at the top of his lungs. I took the binoculars to my eyes and adjusted the sights. On the arena ground, two trophies sat there. I reconiged Mario, is trophy form perfectly still. I turned to the other one, who must have been Kirby. He was indeed a puff ball, two stuby legs and sprouting from the main body. Suddenly, the Kirby Trophy began to change. A light eluminated from the trophy when, flash. The trophy was gone. And in its place, Kirby sat.

Kirby looked curiously up at the crowd on its legs. The pink puff ball was cute, but it did not look like a warrior.

The commentator spoke again. "And now, the man you all been waiting for, Mario." There was an even louder cheer from the crowd this time. I joined in, jumping from my seat and screaming for Mario. Through the binoculars I saw light coming from the Mario Trophy was well. Suddenly, in its place, Mario was there. He waved at the crowd, jumping on the balls of his feet. This was this best day of my life. I would be thanking my dad for the next few months.

"And now let the battle begin."

Instantly, Mario was in the air, his fist raised. Kirby, seeing this, quickly rolled out of the way as Mario smashed the ground where Kirby had just been. Mario quickly recovered, jumping to his legs. He thrust his hands into the air, fire balls coming out of his hands. I gasped. This was just totally amazing.

Kirby saw the fireballs and jumped high into the air. The fireballs chewed the ground as zipped under him. But then Kirby did something I wasn't expecting. As he lept, he took out a sword and hit the ground with great force, causing a shock wave.

The shockwave hit Mario with great force. He was knocked backward, falling to the ground. Kirby didn't stop there. Before Mario could get up, Kirby ran toward Mario with a hammer in his hands. The hammer hit Mario across the arena ground. Mario struggled to get up, but finally managed to do so. I looked at the Kirby man at my side, my mouth dropped. He smiled at me and quickly turned back to the fight at hand. Never underestimate a puff ball.

The fighting continued evenly for both sides. Neither gained the advantage for a good half hour of fighting.

Mario jumped out of the way of Kirby's hammer. Kirby looked up at the plumber just in time to see the punch. Kirby used his hammer to block to the blow, but Mario was too strong. With a clunk, Kirby fell to the ground in Trophy form. Mario had won.

I couldn't help myself. I jumped up and shouted with the rest of the crowd. Mario touched the base of Kirby's Trophy, together the two waved to the crowd. Finally, the crowd died down, and I sat back down.

The man next to me sighed and gave me a small grin. "Next time."

I looked at my dad and thanked him, which he replied with a nod. "Glad you enjoyed it. Kind of a gift for me too." He got up to leave, when the clouds began to darken. I looked up and saw red clouds enveloping the Stadium. I looked around for an explaination. Everyone was looking at the clouds.

There was a huge roar and I turned back to the clouds. A huge ship was flying toward us, one I had never seen before. The man next to me whispered in an undertone: "The Halberd." I looked through my binoculars again and saw Mario and Kirby tense. Something was very wrong.


End file.
